


Checks and Balances

by UnapologeticallyMeatwad



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anti-Redemption Arc, Betrayal, Dubious Morality, Espionage, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Mystery, Spy thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/pseuds/UnapologeticallyMeatwad
Summary: Kim and Ron join Global Justice to save the world from evil, but instead are forced to corroborate with it. Doctor Betty Director forms a strange alliance with the criminal syndicate known as The Bermuda Triangle. As Kim runs an exchange with these mafia kingpins, she learns that there's a mole on her team.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Checks and Balances

**Author's Note:**

> CW: blood, violence, guns
> 
> Also understand that this fic is incredibly dark, but I made it with love. : ) Hope you enjoy.

It’s dark, and hard to see faces, but Kim already knows who she’s dealing with. She tightens her tie before making her entrance, briefcase in hand. 

At the end of the room, the back of the magenta chair turns and Big Daddy Brotherson’s large face slides into view. He smiles at her through the lamp light, twiddling his fingers like a true mastermind. “Agent Possible…” He gestures to his left and Hank Perkins steps out of the shadows.

“...we’ve been expecting you,” Hank cracks a grin. She’s worked with these two long enough; Global Justice has a disillusioning alliance with the Bermuda Triangle that Kim will never in her lifetime understand. Why did Betty set this up? No one knows.

The other thing no one knows is the identity of the actual mastermind. Legends say it doesn’t end with the Big Daddy, but with the Big “Big” Daddy. 

But here she is: twenty eight years old and about to betray the planet by handing Big Daddy nuclear launch codes in exchange for the addresses and identities of every super villain and terrorist agency in the world. 

Hank steps forward and motions for Kim to raise her hands. He looks very tired, the crows feet around his eyes contorting his whole complexion. He’s aged almost faster than Kim herself. Being a crime kingpin’s #1 tends to do that. She respects him though. At least Hank Perkins is honest with people. 

Hank pats her down starting at the hips. “I noticed you brought your team.”

Kim shrugs. “I think Betty has made her demands pretty clear.”

“Why would we ever want to kill you, Kim Possible?” Hank sighs, flipping under her tie. “You’re our go to contact. Stoppable or Shego, hm, I’d probably kill them but… I don’t know. You’re a good soldier. Most of the time you don’t tell us anything we shouldn’t know.”

Kim winces, and knees him when he touches the crotch. “ _Most_ of the time?”

“Yeah, most of the time,” Hank repeats. He shakes his head and pats her ankles down, running his arms up and down her black slacks. “You know I have to check down there. Anyways, what you have shared with us is you don’t like Dr. Director.”

“Oh?” Kim smirks. “How can you tell?”

“You call her Betty,” Hank deadpans. “You don’t understand why she works with us.”

“I don’t,” Kim says.

“Hank,” Big Daddy chimes in from the back. “Please get on with it. You know Agent Possible famously doesn’t use guns or kill. She’s made herself _very difficult_ to work with. Or so I’ve heard.”

Kim smiles. “Legends are true. Celebrities get to do that. How about you cross check the nuke codes?”

Hank raises his head to be eye level with her. “What on Earth are you so cocky about?”

“Nothin’.”

“God,” Hank jerks a thumbs at her and takes the briefcase. 

What Hank doesn’t know is that when he frisked Kim under the tie like he _always_ does, a little microscopic tracker latched onto his finger. One that perfectly matches his skin tone. 

Hank struts back and tosses the briefcase onto Big Daddy’s desk, leaning back with crossed arms to stare Kim down.

Big Daddy opens the briefcase and lifts up the papers, turning them over to his monitor. “Cyrus?” 

Now, Big Daddy _thinks_ he’s talking to Doctor Cyrus Bortel, but it’s just Wade using the technology Drakken used once upon a time ago to trick Kim and Ron into doing errands for bad guys. 

Wade _technically_ works for Global Justice, but really he just floats to wherever Kim is. He trusts her with his life.

After a tense thirty seconds, Wade, masquerading as Cyrus, looks over the nuclear launch codes and says, “ _They’re good_.”

Big Daddy nods. “Hank?”

“Let’s do it like this,” Hank hisses. “Agents Stoppable and Go are waiting outside this room—”

“Stop,” Kim swipes at the air. “It’s just me and Shego.”

Hank raises an eyebrow. “Ooh, someone’s out of sorts. Yes, Agent Stoppable is outside.”

Kim winces. What the Hell is Ron doing here? This is a three-man job. One to deliver, one to back-up, and one to drive. Adding another person isn’t just superfluous, it’s dangerous.

Betty’s probably up to something.

Hank titters to himself. “Tell Stoppable to pry open the tile directly behind him. He’ll find the files. Agent Go, ex-felon, should be able to suss out whether or not they’re _accurate_.”

Kim nods. Hank _loves_ bringing up that she works with a former criminal. Whatever. “Did you get that, _Ron_?”

“ _Hey ho, sorry to drop in unannounced. But yeah, KP. I’m on it,_ ” Ron chirps back. Sometimes it floors Kim how much faith he puts in her. After she led the two of them into the corrupt Global Justice, she hasn’t really been able to forgive herself. But he loves her (as a friend) and they make a great team together.

Even when Ron gave up his powers to keep Rufus alive when he got cancer a few years back, Ron stayed in the ring. He trained and got good. 

Kim trusts Ron, plain and simple. No matter what happens. Hell, he even prescribes to her _no gun, no killing_ policy. Because he trusts her right back.

“ _It’s all here, Princess_ ,” Shego says. “ _Tell Hank to go fuck himself by the way._ ”

Kim creases an eyebrow. “Why?”

Hank furrows his brow in return. “Why what?”

Kim shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it, catch ya later.” She turns on her heel and leaves the way she came in, greeted by Ron and Shego standing besides each other, both in three piece suits. It’s noticeably tense. 

Kim motions for them to follow her, moving at a fast pace that would make Aaron Sorkin drool.

“Did you tail us or were you already here?” Kim says with a start.

Shego shoots Ron a similar scathing look. At least Shego’s pissed too.

“Betty’s orders,” Ron shrugs. “She thinks there’s a mole among us.”

A mole. Great. 

“I’m supposed to watch from far away,” Ron explains. “But I trust you guys with my life, so.”

“That’s a little suss, Stoppable,” Shego grunts. “What if you’re the mole?”

“Shego, stop it,” Kim cuts them off, nodding for them to follow her. “We’ll talk it over with Betty, this is sloppy and unprofessional. Anyways, I planted the bug.”

“Good,” Shego says. “I hate those guys.”

“They’re not so bad,” Kim says quickly. “They’re taking advantage of the moment. I’m pissed we’re selling nuke codes now and hey, they’re fake. But it’s the principle of it, y’know? What are ya gonna do?”

Shego blinks and leans in. “Wait. I thought we were playing this straight.”

Kim turns her head. “I scrambled the codes.”

Shego narrows her eyes. “Funny, Betty told me something else. I mean, we have the addresses to all the supervillains and criminal agencies in Big Daddy’s network now—”

“False,” Kim cuts her off. “The Big _Big_ Daddy’s network. Eyes on the prize, Shego.”

Shego holds that gaze, and then shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter who gets the codes, we can get the drop on them. In fact, it’s better to give the real thing in my opinion.”

“Well,” Kim drawls. “Not my call, okay?”

“Whatever,” Shego grunts.

“Yeah, sure,” Kim snips. “You would think that.”

Shego double takes. “Excuse me?”

_“Big Daddy, we need to talk about Possible.”_

Kim holds up a hand. “Sh. Hank’s talking.”

Shego does not untense, but pouts and looks away.

“ _I don’t trust her,_ ” Hank says. “ _This doesn’t make sense. She doesn’t kill, she doesn’t use guns, but she’ll deal arms with us. It’s fishy._ ”

Kim bites her lip. She hears Big Daddy off in the distance. “ _You want to kill her?_ ”

Kim snaps her middle finger to her index and motions for her team to run.

“ _Yes._ ”

“ _It’s done. Call ‘em up._ ”

“ _Thank you._ ”

Kim sighs. She expected this and— immediately, triple holograms burst from Team Possible’s wristwatches, creating a 3D blueprint of the facility, with blinking red dots indicating enemy agents. 

Wade expected it too.

“ _Okay,_ ” Wade says. “ _Plan B._ ”

“Plan B?” Shego spits. “I don’t know no stinkin’ plan!”

“Same,” Ron pipes in.

“Amp down,” Kim chuckles, looking at the two of them, hoping they don’t see past the fake laughter. Ron being here puts a whole wrench in Plan B, so now it’s gotta be Plan C. 

“Kim?” Ron pipes up nervously.

“Yes,” Kim nods. “Wade, Ron’s here.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Pay attention,” she growls, pausing to think. “Shego, you’re with me. Blow out the elevator and get to the first level, Wade pulls up, we’re out— ”

“What about me?” Ron asks.

Kim grabs the briefcase from Shego — “Hey!” — and hands it to Ron. “Hide and digitally transfer these to Global Justice.”

“Why me?” Ron sputters.

“You’re the best at sneaking,” Kim says. “Make sure you’re near a window and we’ll catch you when it’s time, got it?”

Ron’s panic fades fast when he puts on his serious face and gives a quick salute before running off. 

Shego exchanges a glance with Kim, a little sultry looking. “You want him out of harm’s way, huh Princess?”

Some red crawls to Kim’s cheeks and she says nothing, sprinting ahead. Within seconds, they get into an ambush. 

Three guys from their 12 and two from their 6. Elevator to their left, escape to the right.

“Work on the elevator,” Kim growls and throws herself backwards, elbowing the two goons behind her in the face, sending the three of them to the floor.

Shego drops a knee, kicking up the plasma to blow out the door. The three goons ahead note the opportunity and go to swarm her. 

Kim swings her left elbow back, decking one dude in the throat. Her right hand flies into the air, gripping the handle to the gun from a feeble hand and sends that elbow crashing into the next dude’s throat. She gets up and takes a knee fast, lining up a headshot on one of the goons. They got a mini-half circle around Shego, guns pointed at her head.

“Kill her and I’ll shoot,” Kim shouts. 

One goon looks back and cracks a grin. “Agent Possible doesn’t use guns, boys, so I’m not — ”

Shego swings her right leg in a full arc that turns into a gorgeous breakdance, knocking all three guys on their ass. 

Kim tosses her gun to the side because yeah, she doesn’t use guns, and quickly incapacitates the guys with some stomps. Pretty easy. But more are on their way. “Shego, are you — ”

“Fuck it,” Shego growls and _boom_ goes the elevator doors. It smashes into the edge of the shaft, denting the metal. 

Kim sighs and looks down the shaft. “Elevator’s coming up. Drop down and blow them out. _Non-lethal_ please.”

Shego rolls her eyes and slips one foot off. “And what are you doing?”

“I’ll stay here and hit up stragglers,” Kim grunts. “Go.” She gives Shego a light push and steps back, bouncing up and down on her heels, preparing herself for a brawl in case that doesn’t work. 

“ _Yo Hank,_ ” Kim hears on her radio. It’s Shego, and damn is she hushed. “ _Nuke codes are scrambled. Kimmie went off-script, can’t talk long. But what you got ain’t it_.”

Well, well, well. First chance she had she calls in. That’s too bad.

Kim grins to herself, shaking her head.

“ _Big Daddy,_ ” Hank chirps in a panic. “ _Shego confirmed it. The codes are fake.”_

 _“Shego?_ ” Big Daddy says with mild surprise. “ _Ah, you placed a mole._ ”

“ _Yes, I did it behind your back,_ ” Hank drawls. “ _Apologies._ _Shego and I have never done face to face, it’s all radio but her intel is always correct._ ”

“ _Hm_ ,” is all Big Daddy has to say to that.

 _Ding_.

The elevator pulls up and the doors open. Four bodies on the ground with Shego in the middle, leering at Kim with pride. 

Kim hesitates. “Get out.”

“Huh?” Shego frowns.

“Yeah, out,” Kim nods and reaches in to tap every single button for the floors above them. “We’ll slide down.”

“Oooooh,” Shego grins. “Good thinkin’.”

“Yeah,” Kim frowns.

One minute later and they’re sliding down the shift. It’s far easier for Shego with her superpowers. Kim has to ride down and hope the cables don’t cut through her gloves or boots. Not good.

The shaft would be a good place to take Shego out, but she doesn’t really have the ability to do so. She could radio for help, but in an actual fight with Shego vs. Kim, Kim loses. 

“Wade, pull up,” Kim says when they’re close, and drops to the bottom of the shaft, giving Shego space to blow out the last set of doors. She looks up at Shego and thinks about how if she just used guns, this would be so easy. But even then, she doesn’t think she could do it. 

So Shego blows it out and Kim follows after her.

“You look a little grim, Princess, what’s up?” Shego hurls a few bolts at stray mobsters charging at them, and then kicks the glass open.

“Huh?” Kim fakes scratching behind her head, which immediately makes Shego suspicious. “Uh, just that this is so easy. I figured it’d be full of more… traps. Wade, you’re recording everything with Hank and Big Daddy, right?”

“ _Yup,_ ” Wade says quickly. Good ol’ Wade. “ _I’m up to speed, Kim._ ”

“Good,” Kim exits into the cold night air in the scarily empty parking lot. The white van pulls up with Wade at the wheel and screeches to a halt. 

Shego looks back at Kim and smiles. “Yeah, you’re right. It was a little _easy_ , huh?”

“Open up the doors,” Kim says with some urgency. “I’ll check in with Ron.”

Shego rolls her eyes and walks over to the van, fists curling around the handles. “Always so worried about that stinkin’ buffoon, I don’t know what to see in him—”

That’s the moment. Kim lurches forward and chops Shego right in the back of the neck. The woman screams and contorts, feebly flipping around to attack Kim with her glow. Kim grimaces and punches Shego rapidly in the torso. One two three four five six seven eight nin—Kim’s knuckle draws blood on itself. Shego stumbles on her feet and Kim lashes her leg out, nailing her in the jaw. 

Shego hits the ground and she’s out. The doors swing open and Wade leans in, hands eager to drag the body in. 

“Ron, you copy?” Kim says as she lifts the limp body up. Pretty heavy. 

“ _Yeah, I copy_ ,” Ron whispers. “ _I can’t get the data in. Something’s blocking my signal._ ”

Kim rolls her eyes. “You should’ve told Wade earlier.”

“ _Sorry._ ”

“It’s cool, where are you?”

Wade slaps those metal braces over Shego’s limbs. They’re power killers. Kim has them because well… she doesn’t trust anyone at Global Justice. Both Kim and Wade exchange a glance. Still sucks to do this.

“ _Um, fifth floor for sure,_ ” Ron says. 

“Look out a window and tell me what you see.” Kim looks to Wade and nods, sprinting off. She pulls up the map again. Most points are coagulating around the first floor. Which means Wade needs to amscray and fast. She and Ron can probably stealth their way out or something after that. 

But first she needs to get Ron to safety.

Kim shoots a grapple line to one window above the one she thinks Ron is in, and slams both booths against the glass. She jumps off, swings back in and _crash_ , shatters the glass and falls into the room. It’s loaded with file cabinets and very dark. 

“Ron?” Kim whispers.

“Over here, KP,” Ron’s hand sticks out over a cabinet. 

Kim twists her head around and sees him scanning the documents with some stupid spy thing Wade made for them. Immediately, it makes an unpleasant beeping sound and flashes red. Kim palms it out of Ron’s hand. “The sound might give us away.”

“Oh, right,” Ron sighs. “Well, it’s fine. I guess we’ll just deliver it normally. Boring, huh?”

He holds that smile for a long time. When they huddle in the dark like this, it really makes her think of what it was like when they were just kids doing the same. It was definitely a lot cuter back then.

Kim takes the suitcase from Ron without much fanfare, looking to the shattered window and freezes in place. Thinking. This isn’t good.

“Uh, what’s the sitch, Kim?” Ron asks delicately.

“These aren’t the right documents,” Kim says quickly. “We need to go back and get the right ones.”

Ron steps in front of Kim, and has that usual confused expression on his face. “What? Why would you think that?”

“Shego verified, but Shego was the mole. I know because I heard her radio to Hank that it was a double cross,” Kim explains fast. “I just took her out, um, and my mind is catching up right now…”

Ron’s jaw drops. “ _Shego_ was the mole? Damn, I thought she was good… you must be pretty shaken up, huh?”

Kim nods. “Uh huh,” she murmurs without closing her mouth. “Shego verified the docs are good, but I bet she lied. So um…”

Ron takes both of Kim’s hands in his. “Hey, hey now… it’s going to be okay.”

Kim sighs and looks into Ron’s beautiful, precious eyes. God, she loves him. He’s just… something else. “We need to get what we came here for,” she says very softly. 

Ron nods slowly, as if he’s thinking that over. “I don’t… follow. Big Daddy is in competition with everyone on this list he gave us, isn’t he?”

Kim frowns and steps away from him. This is _so_ not a good time for this. “Remember when Shego was _pissed_ that I scrambled the codes at the last minute? She thought the codes were fake—”

“Well I wouldn’t say she was _pissed_ ,” Ron laughs. “Kim, she was just mad that Betty told you something she didn’t tell Shego. She’s jealous of you.”

Kim furrows her brow. “This isn’t funny, Ron! Think, _puh-lease_ , think! Big Daddy’s going to sell the codes to someone on this list. If we have the right addresses and identities, no one who buys the codes is ever going to be able to use them because Global Justice will stop them—”

“—Kim, I don’t think you’re being rational, haha,” Ron gently takes her by both arms but she shoves him off. “Whoa, okay. Um. We won’t know who buys the lists unless Big Daddy tells. Which I don’t think he will?”

This really sucks, and it’s exactly why Kim didn’t want Ron on this one. Fuckity fuck shit. She just wanted him to be safe.Ron. Needs. To Be. Safe. “I need you to trust me.”

Kim turns around and stops when she doesn’t hear Ron’s footsteps. She looks back at him.

“I trust that you’re hurting right now,” Ron says with so much empathy it makes Kim want to scream. “And your judgment is off. C’mon. Let’s go.”

Kim takes one long stride towards Ron now, almost bug eyed. She snaps her fingers. “Big Daddy will tell us those secrets, Ron, because… because…” It’s coming together fast. “... _Betty_ is the mole. She positioned you here Ron to get—”

“Kim, STOP!” Ron snaps. 

Kim blinks and backs down, hands in the air. “Shhhh. You’re going to give us away.”

“You’re already yelling!” Ron points out. “Why are you being so weird? We’re compromised, we take the stuff. It’s all good. It’s not your fault Shego turned, I mean you don’t even like her that much, do you?”

A quiet sigh slips through Kim’s teeth.

Ron stands there, just kinda thinking. “You’re not upset about Shego, right?”

“No,” Kim says. She can’t lie. Not to him. 

“Then…” Ron shrugs. “I don’t get it. Why are you freaking? It’s fine, Kim, it’s…”

Kim stands perfectly still. It hurts so bad right now. 

And she nods towards the window, and whispers it.

“ _Go_ .” She shakes her head. She really needs him to just run and go. “ _Not with Wade._ ” Her voice wavers. “ _Just run._ ”

“Oh my God,” Ron gasps.

Kim winces. “Ron, I’m serious—”

Ron pulls his gun on her.

_Click._

Kim blinks, and then chuckles nervously to herself. “Don’t.”

“It’s you,” Ron presses, his voice straining hard. He draws tears before she does. “Holy shit, it’s you.”

Kim speaks softly, “Ron. Put the gun down.”

The door opens from behind them and in comes Hank Perkins. He immediately points a gun at Kim. “You double crossed us, you—”

Shit. 

“—wait a second,” Hank freezes, he tilts his head and sees Ron with the gun. “Oh dear. What, so is Ron the mole too?”

Ron grits his teeth so hard they might crack. 

“Ron, you have time,” Kim urges. “Run.”

Ron hesitates. “Why does Hank have a gun on you if you’re the mole?”

Hank briefly looks away from his shot. “ _Kim’s the mole_? Tsch, get with the times, Stoppable. It’s Shego.”

Kim looks to Ron again. “ _Please_.”

“KP,” Ron shakes his head, keeping the gun out. He sidesteps and so does Hank. Both guns on Kim’s head. “I have loved you my whole life, and I can tell when you’re lying.”

Kim feels a lightheadedness come over her. What is he talking about?

“Shego is the mole,” Ron says like it’s some kind of mantra. “And you’re trying to trick me out to save me but I WON’T GO!”

The tears coming from Ron’s eyes shine in the moonlight. He shoots—

—Hank—

—right in the shoulder. 

Kim doesn’t glance back, she doesn’t want to see. But she hears Hank yell in fear and fall over. She sighs...

...and leaps forward, grabs Ron’s gun and pushes it high in the air, leg swinging into his chest.

It’s not easy, but she knocks him out.

* * *

“You could have warned me in advance, Big Daddy,” Hank mumbles, caressing his shoulder. He is bleeding, not as bad as you’d think. But it’s there. Blazer crumpled and dusty.

It’s dark. Just one lamp above the desk giving any semblance of light, aside from the laptop.

“I needed to keep this as small as possible, sorry,” Big Daddy murmurs, dragging his laptop forward. “Your arm will be fine. Now.” He clicks a button and leans back with a sharklike smile. “Dr. Director, so good to see you.”

“ _Where are my people?_ ” Dr. Director growls. “ _I swear to God if_ —”

“Your people have been captured,” Big Daddy chuckles. “You will not be receiving the data we promised, so sorry. We’ll put these nuclear codes to good use though.”

“ _You monster. If you so much as_ —”

“Allow me to impart you with one secret though,” Big Daddy pulls away in his wheely chair and a suited figure steps into the frame, bowing their head into the light.

“I’m Big “Big” Daddy Brotherson,” Agent Kim Possible grins with sadistic flourish. “Goodbye Betty.”

Click. 

The lights all over the room turn back on and Ron Stoppable is crumpled in the corner, chained to a radiator. Big “Big” Daddy Brotherson struts up to him, shaking her head. She’s composed herself since the fight.

“It was always supposed to be Shego. The call Hank got was actually Wade, impersonating her with the same tech he used to play the part of Doctor Cyrus Bortel. Shego’s an easy scapegoat, being an ex-con and all. And yes, Wade’s been with me this whole time. I’m sorry, Ron.”

Ron grimaces. “Kim, what the fuck.”

Big “Big” Daddy bends her knees until her hips nearly touch the floor. “Ron, you work for someone who willingly sells nuclear launch codes to crime kingpins.”

Ron’s lips purse like he’s about to spit at her, but he’s probably too dry mouthed for it since no saliva comes out. “You’re the person who buys them.”

“True,” Big “Big” Daddy says dryly. “But we just destroyed them.” She nods her head towards the paper shredder. “We were bluffing. No one should have codes like that. Global Justice is corrupt from the very top, and there is no one going toe to toe with them. Until today.”

Ron draws his head back. “I don’t believe you. Kim, you’ve been lying to me for… for…”

“Three years,” Big “Big” Daddy says. 

“...fuck me,” Ron shakes his head. “What? Is this another play?”

“No,” Big “Big” Daddy frowns, and the cold tone drops. “You’re alive because you’re my best friend, and I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you. I want you to be part of this world with me.”

“Fuck you,” Ron manages to spit this time. It’s blood. Slides off Big “Big” Daddy’s cheek.

She pulls a gun on him. 

“I thought you didn’t use guns,” Ron sneers.

“I don’t,” Big “Big” Daddy snips. “I’d say the same to you, but this is your gun, Ron. I think you know what I’m about to offer you.”

Ron nods and takes in a really deep breath. “Kim, I don’t know you anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” she says and the tremor in her voice betrays absolutely everything to the cool and calm exterior. “Please. Don’t go back there. Stay with me. This is actually going to work. You can help us, and we can stay together.”

Ron draws in a heavy breath and shakes his head. “I’m sorry, KP. I can’t.”

Big “Big Daddy nods back, and she knows she’s crying now. But Ron isn’t. Kim raises the gun. Shuts her eyes. And takes the shot. 

_Bang_.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But Ron’s still there.

The gun didn’t actually fire.

Big “Big” Daddy’s hand shakes and now she’s sobbing. This is bad. 

Ron opens his eyes and his voice gets low and raspy. “Oh my God, you just… Kim, my gun was never loaded. It’s for show.” His head dips down and he dry heaves for a second, and then looks back up, choking on his words. “Blanks, just like you when you’re packing. I thought you knew that.”

“But Hank,” she blubbers. “You shot Hank.”

Hank caresses her shoulders from behind, and drops a gun in her lap. “No, sweetheat. I got scared and fell onto a filing cabinet and it hurt like a fucking bitch, but he didn’t actually shoot me. I figured you picked up on that… uh…” He looks between the two of them. “Ki—erm, Big “Big” Daddy, just get this over with for his sake.”

“Yeah,” she echoes, raising the second gun to Ron’s face. He opens his mouth to say something to her, something truly powerful, something that she knows in her fragile emotional state will turn her and make her shoot Hank in the gut, followed by Big Daddy in the head. 

So Big “Big” Daddy shoots Ron clean through the face, killing him instantaneously. Because she can’t turn, because this is the right thing to do. She knows it because she’s made this decision every single day for the past three years.

Ron’s face turns into a fucking bloody mess. Big “Big” Daddy makes herself look at it because she needs to remember this and accept it.

When Big “Big” Daddy turns around to face the others, her face is sticky with Ron’s blood. But she pulls back the tears and throws on that calm, cold demeanor again. She locks with Big Daddy, and tosses Hank his gun without looking. 

She flicks her head away from the leather chair Big Daddy’s in. He steps out and she slides in, nestling herself into the desk, fingers tapping at the desk anxiously.

Deep, hard breath.

She looks to her people.

“Let’s get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of major tags, I felt they would take away the impact of the story. I hope you enjoyed it! Even though it's, uh, sad. And stuff.
> 
> Womp womp.
> 
> RIP


End file.
